


I'd Be Your Pain [Rift]

by evewithanapple



Series: vids by evewithanapple [20]
Category: Rökkur | Rift (2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:28:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21714556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evewithanapple/pseuds/evewithanapple
Summary: "Do you wish we had never happened?"
Relationships: Gunnar/Einar
Series: vids by evewithanapple [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1245689
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fandom Trumps Hate 2019





	I'd Be Your Pain [Rift]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [misura](https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/gifts).



> Contains some spoilers, and also a bit of blood.

**Music:** "Love It Dissipates" by Mother Mother

**Lyrics:**

_If you were a country, I’d be your flag_  
_If you were a smoke, I’d be your drag_  
_And if you were a junkie, I’d be your fix_  
_If you were a critic, I’d be your pick_  
  
_I mean what I say_  
_When I say I’d be your anything_  
_Baby, if you were a picture, I’d be your frame_  
_If you were the wounded, I’d be your pain_  
  
_Yeah yeah yeah_  
  
_If you were so funny, I’d be your joke_  
_If you had the money, well we both might be broke_  
_And if you were a gun, I’d be your kill_  
_If you were the party, I’d be the pills_  
  
_I mean what I say_  
_When I say I’d be your everything_  
_Oh baby, if you were a convict, I’d be your cell_  
_If you were a housewife, I’d be your living hell_  
  
_I mean what I say_  
_When I say_  
_Love it dissipates_


End file.
